Presa
by beatifulGirl100
Summary: -Tu no iras a ningún lado- Pero algo pudo percibir en los ojos de aquel hombre al mencionar esas palabras; y no era nada bueno. Por inercia ella comenzó a retroceder. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo temblar y no era por la brisa que golpeaba su cabello...


**Presa**

La humedad del bosque le hacia sentir que se asfixiaba. Ignoraba ese malestar, sinceramente tenia mucho más de que preocuparse, como en las palabras de aquel hombre lobo…

_-"En medio del bosque se encuentra un río"- El lugar se mantenía en absoluto silencio, todas aquellas personas tenían su vista en una sola cosa… su cena. –"Si llegas al otro lado de este, eres libre, pero si nosotros te encontramos, estas perdida."-_

Y acto seguido; un dolor agudo en sus muñecas le hizo despertar por completo. En el instante que le quitaron la venda de los ojos, corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

La poca visibilidad le hacia tropezar y acortaban su rapidez. Tratando de esconderse en unos árboles, unas ramas chocaron con una de sus heridas dejando un poco de su sangre en ella. Entonces comenzó a dejar su rastro en los troncos de los árboles.

No sabia como había llegado a ese punto, tan solo había dejado la ventana abierta y de la nada unos licántropos se encontraban buscándole para devorarla.

- Vamos Hinata- Dijo, cuando el sonido similar a el agua corriendo le llego a sus oídos.

- Tu no iras a ningún lado-

La peliazul quedo petrificada al instante; alguien había logrado alcanzarla y era la misma voz de aquel sujeto que le había dado "indicaciones".

Sus ojos perla voltearon lentamente, chocando con unos muy opuestos a los suyos. Negros, y no cualquier negro; era uno que ni siquiera podías reflejarte.

- P-Por favor no me haga daño- Al borde de las lagrimas ella se arrodillo ante aquel hombre, que a los pocos segundos soltó una horrible carcajada; ella muy confundida volteo a verle.

- No voy a hacerte daño, o al menos no como tú piensas – El tono de voz fue el más sarcástico que Hinata hubiera escuchado, y además, no entendía muy bien esa frase.

Pero algo pudo percibir en los ojos de aquel hombre al mencionar esas palabras; y no era nada bueno. Por inercia ella comenzó a retroceder. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo temblar y no era por la brisa que empezó a golpear su cabello tapando algo de su vista.

-Y… ¿C-Cual es su nombre?- Ni siquiera le importaba el nombre de aquel sujeto; solo lo había dicho para distraerlo y poder escapar, ya que el río estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí.

- No te importa en lo absoluto…- Sin haberlo detectado, el azabache se encontraba enfrente de ella tocándole una mejilla provocando que se paralizara de terror.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió, pero no se imagino que ese _demonio_ fuera tan rápido y le tomara de los cabellos provocando de cayera de espalda.

Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que haría ese horrible hombre.

La tenia tomada por la cintura, ella miraba al frente llorando, y el, con su rostro en su cuello.

Y sin imaginarlo, las manos intrusas del joven entraban dentro de la chaqueta de la peliazul.

**El asco se apoderaba del miedo…**

Le besaba los labios con coraje, mientras ella forcejeaba y le pedía que parara.

**La vergüenza se apoderaba del asco…**

El azabache se había desvestido, y se había cansado de los gritos de Hinata dándole una bofetada y terminaba lo que había empezado.

**Y al final… La Humillación se apodero de todos.**

Y de lo más normal, el ojinegro se coloco de nuevo su ropa y le dijo:

-Y si aun te interesa, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.-

El solo escuchar el nombre, le provocaba nauseas. Aquel maldito le había hecho la peor humillación que una mujer pueda sufrir; lo único que quería en esos instantes era perder la memoria o simplemente morir.

Levanto la mirada, mirando al Uchiha sentado mirándola fijamente y el enojo comenzó a llenarle las entrañas.

-V-Vete- Fue un débil susurro, ni siquiera tenía ganas de gritar.

Se acerco a su oído y solo le dijo:

-Más vale que corras, por que los demás no son tan… considerados – Metiendo sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, camino en dirección opuesta al río.

_-"Hubiera preferido mil veces a ser comida, que ser una mujer violada"-_

**. . . . . . . . . ~**

_**HOLAAAA :d he vuelto con este pequeño fic xD el que sigue es el final, diganme...¿Quieren que describa la verdadera escena del lemon?XD**_

**_avisenme en un Review, por cierto gracias a BerverlySwan que me ayudo a realizarlo =P_**


End file.
